


kiss and makeup

by cloverblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But somehow the sfw story became a slightly nsfw story lol, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, From makeup to make out to straight up grinding session, Grinding, Helpless victim of all his makeup shenanigans Suga, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of kissing and face touching, M/M, Makeup enthusiast newbie Oikawa, Neck Kissing, Nothing too explicit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi are roommates, Oisuga nation rise!, Overall it still is a soft PWP, Roommates you know~, Sugawara Koushi is so done, This author only wanted Oisuga to kiss, Title taken from that one BlackPink/Dua Lipa song, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverblue/pseuds/cloverblue
Summary: Oikawa had prepared the make-up routine that he would follow to come one step closer to his ideal self of becoming the next big make-up guru.Well almost— "No, I'm not going to be your motherfucking test subject again, Tooru!" Suga cried as he was suddenly pushed down on his back against the mattress.The unexpected weight of two individuals made the single framed bed squeak with oddity, "Kou-chan—" Oikawa purred out as he clambered above the other.orMakeup session turned into a full blown make out sessionand a little more[oisuga edition]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	kiss and makeup

**Author's Note:**

> **before you proceed with reading this story, here are a few things you can keep in mind to enjoy it to the fullest:**
> 
>   * this is entirely fictitious and has no relation to the canon universe of haikyuu!! at all. the only things borrowed are the characters [ _note-oisuga_ ] so if you don't ship them please don't read!
>   * a lil brief of events before the story takes place [ _note-i was too lazy to type it beforehand_ ] is that oikawa and suga are both room-mates who kinda have hots for each other etcetera.
>   * so yeah previously oikawa made suga suffer a lot because of their former make-up sessions gone horribly wrong...but hey he finally has a routine now!
>   * no just kidding, that cheeky bastard has no routine whatsoever [ _note-didn't i tell you already, this fic has no PLOT!]_
>   * i just wanted oisuga to kiss and grind against each other lmao!
>   * A-N-Y-GAYS just know there's nothing but sappiness ~~and hardness~~ ahead^^ 
>   * happy reading!~
> 


**💋💋💋**

Oikawa had prepared the make-up routine that he would follow to come one step closer to his ideal self of becoming the next big make-up guru. Well almost—

"No, I'm not going to be your motherfucking test subject again, Tooru!" Suga cried as he was suddenly pushed down on his back against the mattress.

The unexpected weight of two individuals made the single framed bed squeak with oddity, "Kou-chan—" Oikawa purred out as he clambered above the other. 

"No no no you asshole, don't Kou-chan me here!"  
"But you looked so phenomenal last time, Kou-chan. I swear everyone was blown away by you!"

"More like repulsed by the awful blemishes of pink stained underneath my eyes you bastard! It took me two whole nights to scrub it off!" Suga lashed out and tried his best to squirm away from Oikawa's infamous thigh-lock. Please note, _tried—_

"But that was my first time Kou-chan," Oikawa pouted. _Hook_ "You know I only had you who believed in me right? Plus I finally have a routine to follow now," _Line_ "Kou-chan, yes I know I could easily ask Iwa-chan too bu— but you know he doesn't get me like you do. Right? No one in this world gets me like you do, Kou-chan! Bu— but if you leave me no choice I don—" _Sinker_

"Ugh fine— stop with that kicked puppy face of yours! Fine! Fine I'll do it," The silver haired boy who was currently crushed beneath the weight of the toppling brunet groaned out in defeat. Oikawa felt his lips unintentionally twitch in amusement.

After all the sight of Suga laying all curled up in frustration between his thighs reminded him an awful lot of that of a provoked kitten. Please note, _cute—_

"Kou-chan oh Kou-chan! You're the best Kou-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed before he plonked above the other with the loudest _oomph_. Suga who was caught completely off guard, could only scream back in response. "Oi you asshole at least give me a warning before you crash land on me!" He barked out but there was hardly any bite left in him anymore. After all Oikawa was so content nuzzling in between the dent of Suga's collarbones that at that moment the latter lost all his sense of reasonings.

So instead of pushing Oikawa off himself Suga found both of his arms slowly curled around the firm waist of the other. And his lips smushed on top of Oikawa's head. If only the other knew _damn it._

It had been clocked past fifteen minutes since Suga was coerced into the position of complete surrender. All for the namesake of being Oikawa's ~~only~~ favourite make-up test subject! But for some reason the session felt something so utterly different this time. 

Oikawa was gentle with Suga. So inexplicably gentle that he made Suga seem almost porcelain. 

No wonder Suga's brain couldn't articulate any coherent thoughts at all! All his stupid brain presently registered was how immaculately tiny he felt against Oikawa who straddled him from top.

To be honest he wanted nothing more than to barf out a rather brash order at the towering other or something. Anything to stop the other from fidgeting so much and get him done with the make-up already. 'Cause Suga didn't have all day _damn it_. He really didn't.

And yet he kept quiet. So inexplicably quiet.

Meanwhile Oikawa leisurely ran the tip of his finger over the edge of Suga's jawline again — _and again and again_ — till he finally stopped at his chin. He then slowly dragged it along his pale skin above and finally rested it upon the other's bottom lip. Suga habitually bit it in nervousness. — _What was Oikawa actually up to anyway? Why was he touching Suga so much? Why_ —

"Kou-chan please don't bite your lip like that right now," Oikawa giggled out in an almost matter-of-factly way "or else I won't be able to continue this make-up session anymore," as he shamelessly winked.

"You're crushing me with that flatass butt of yours Tooru. I'm simply biting down all the curses I've mentally in store for you," Suga lied as his cheeks flushed in contradiction. It wasn't fair that Oikawa often looked like he was handcrafted into becoming Aphrodite's favourite. It wasn't fair at all!

Oikawa's smile only grew wider. Please note, — _mischievously—_

"Shall I?" He stated without batting an eye and made their adjoined hips sink deeper into the mattress. — _what the_ —

Immediately every single brain-cell working in Suga's barely functioning brain collapsed and a rather whiny moan crept out of his mouth before he could even process the other's offer. — _what the_ —

Oikawa could only gasp in endearment as Suga flushed the exact same shade of pink like he had the first time he had attempted a make-up session with him. No, it's so much darker this time and he hadn't even picked up the blush yet. Thus he couldn't help but lightly snicker.

"No! This is— this isn't what you thought it was you perverted bastard!" Suga whined and almost made Oikawa lose his balance on top of him. He was wriggling around a little too much under his thigh-lock much, you see.

"Su— sure oh Kou-chan I so believe in you," Oikawa easily replied, that mischievous smile not once fading. Suga muttered a quiet — _oh fuck me_ — and even Oikawa's quiet yet racing heartbeat couldn't help but rise higher.

"Pucker up prettiest Kou-chan," He cooed out loudly instead. 

"Wha—what?" Now you see this sort of sudden and blatant request could only make Suga's eyeballs almost pop out of its sockets!

"Didn't you hear me well the first time, Kou-chan?"  
"No what? Wha—that?"  
"I said pucker up my prettiest Kou-chan" — _My?_ —  
"What! What—what? Wha—"

To be honest Suga's brain had ceased to hold up proper conversations the minute he was pinned on to his rickety-old mattress by none other than the insanely ho— handsome and aspiring make-up artist Oikawa slash room-mate with benefits. But the prospect of actually thinning the lines of benefits into something more. Something far — _far, far_ — more was so flabbergasting. It made Suga so helplessly tongue tied _damn it_.

"My gosh Kou-chan why does your brain always go overdrive in the gutters! I'm merely asking you to pucker up for the lip-balm silly," Oikawa unabashedly teased as he grabbed the nearest lip-balm in his sight. He failed to notice how Suga's formerly tensed shoulders completely deflated.

Oh how the other wished he could find that same hint of humour to mask this overwhelming desire of his! Please note, _wished_ —

"Oh—oh I'm—"  
"You're?"  
"Nothing— nothing at all. Nevermind. Here I'm puckering up now please get down with this already,"  
"Ah— as you wish my silly Kou-chan," — _My again, really?_ —

And with that last coherent thought Suga was immersed by this overpowering scent of milk? No hold up it wasn't, just milk. Was it? But it was also vanilla? Vanilla. Wait when did he change his favourite lip-balm flavour, he pondered? Wait. Oikawa doesn't even like vanilla. — _Was this?_ —

"I know you like vanilla," Oikawa stated and proudly wavered the stick of lip-balm right under Suga's nose. He looked so overly enthusiastic about it, almost childlike. And yet Suga wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face. — _It hurt_ —

Instead, Suga couldn't help but brush away that one oddly placed strand of hair out of the other's grinning face. This involuntary act of his, instantly froze both him and Oikawa from doing their respective of motions.

The hand that was holding that lip-balm of vanilla milk hung mid-air, almost mockingly. 

"But you don't, do you? " Suga asked as he couldn't help but laugh hollowly at the irony of the situation right now.

"No I don't," Oikawa sort of echoed back. And Suga crumbled. — _He doesn't, does he?_ —

But then Oikawa proceeded to brush that very same lip-balm against Suga's quivering lip. Making the tiniest ripple rip through the eternal abyss of his core. — _He doesn't like me back, does he?_ — And so that ripple of a brush proceeded to have smoldered the entirety of his abyss to tangibility.

That ripple, that brush, that abyss, that tangible abyss, everything. Everything somehow tasted like vanilla milk now. Please note, _exactly like vanilla milk_ —

"Tooru— this," He whispered out, afraid that that mirage of a taste will be forever lost had he called out any louder.

But it was enough. It was enough because it made Oikawa's amused grin return.

"You're really the silliest Kou-chan," He whispered back just as soft. Before he swooped down to taste that sweet vanilla milk on his lips too. And Suga — _crumbled again_ — gladly. 

**💋💋💋**

"Tooru—" He gasped in between the slightly sloppy dance of their lips.

Suga knew that his kissing skills weren't anywhere near perfect but every time that his vanilla milk tainted lips were chased after Oikawa's slightly chapped ones, he could feel nothing but their synchronized throbbing heartbeats clash together through them. And he knew. He always knew. That in that moment of them, perfection was really the last thing on his mind.

In fact all Suga had ever known was that all that he has ever craved for was— _Tooru Oikawa_ — Nothing more, nothing less. 

So the mental analysis of the perfection of kissing could be damned! 'Cause back then, right now and for all the plenty times to come, Suga will crave — _for him_ — only him.

"Kou-chan—" Oikawa gasped back in between another break, just as heavily. And the corners of Suga's lips twitched upwards as they claimed the other's. Again — _and again_ —

No wonder a sudden sense of warmth started to brew from the pits of Suga's belly and ferociously swept over across every inch of his torso and down below.

"To— Tooru thi—this is too much," He cried as he shakily clasped his formerly limp hands around the other's shoulders.

Oikawa in response to the other's cry, paused from devouring the other whole and fondly glanced at the quivering other enclosed beneath his sturdy limbs.

"Kou-chan oh Kou-chan, oh why do I affect you so much indeed?" He teased but decided to straighten up his towering posture above the former nonetheless.

But Suga beat him to a rather abrupt shove towards his torso that came out a lot more harsher than expected.

Oikawa instantly tilted his head to the left with concern "He—hey there Kou-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. 

Oddly enough the other doesn't utter anything back but simply flushed deeper.

Yes that natural Koushi Sugawara blush. That natural blush that only adorned every pale part of Suga's face when he has to convey a certain emotion that mere words could never do just. That natural blush that even made Oikawa mildly despise the shades of his favourite foundations.

And yet somehow this time, it couldn't bring any sort of lightness for his clamped down heart.

"Kou-chan—"  
"Tooru—"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't Tooru,"  
"Can't what Kou-chan?"

"I can't complete this make-up session with you anymore because I—I'm hard Tooru. Oh for fuck's sake kill me please," Suga whisper confessed, almost broken.

And just like that Oikawa's previously clamped down heart was, clamped no more. Instead there was this surge of liberation that gushed through his core. "So what?" He whispered back and reached out to hold Suga's chin again. 

The other instantly hissed as cold fingertips brushed against the flushed skin below his lips.

"Tooru don't you get it?"  
"I don't get what Kou-chan?"  
"Tooru"  
"Kou-chan"  
"Please stop this—"  
"But why Kou-chan?"  
"Because I like you Tooru!"  
"Good. Because I would've been devastated to lose my favourite test subject had you not."  
"What the fuck you insensitive jerk! Here I am baring my soul out and all you fucking care about is make-up?"  
"So what?"  
"Tooru I swear to god!"

But Suga's cries fall to deaf ears as the former is immediately shushed down by the same cold fingertips digging into his gaped mouth.

"Toh—Tooru joo—st whf—at ar— you doin—?" He somehow mumbled out while Oikawa's fingertips continue to explore the uncharted surfaces.

— _cold_ — That's exactly how Oikawa's fingertips felt pressed inside Suga's mouth. And yet he couldn't help but feel warmth seep into the deepest part of his being. And if he's being shamelessly honest especially his crotch area!

"Yo- baz-tarf I—mmh harfd!" Suga tried to scream out in frustration as Oikawa seemed to be enjoying the other's struggling endeavor a little bit too much.

"Kou-chan why do you think I weekly volunteer to pin you down on your own bed hah?" He cooed with a flirtatious grin.

"Youf— wah?"  
"Oh my god Kou-chan are you really that dense? Lord tell me why did I fall for you agai—"

But Oikawa's jab of promptitude was abruptly called off when the other decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. In short, Suga was sucking on Oikawa's fingertips!

"Fuc— k Kou-chan!" Oikawa groaned and felt the warmth from Suga's tongue gush through his fingertips and settle in just below his navel.

Though this time Suga grinned flirtatiously instead.

"Kou-chan oh Kou-chan!" Oikawa cried as he felt Suga's mouth move against each finger of his, one at a time. His left arm was buckling under pressure and all he wanted to do was completely plump down upon the former.

So Oikawa finally pulled his hand away from Suga's lapping tongue and decided to properly pin down the cheeky silver-head instead.

"He-fy! Not you treating me like a rag doll again!" Suga cried out loud the second his mouth was freed from the other's now glistening fingertips. 

"Shush— don't you want more, my prettiest doll of a Kou-chan?" Oikawa heaves out a breath too close to his face and watched that lovely shade of crimson ghost the other's cheeks.

Suga's thin arms were now pinned on top of the pillow by his slightly more toned arms and their evident arousals dangerously separated only by a few inches of empty space. 

"Ah! You corny piece of shit! I just barked out this before but now's not the time for courting damn it! Heck I'm hard as a brick down there, thanks to you fucker! So just do something about it! Lord this is so embarassi—ngh—" But Suga's dramatic monologue was clearly cut off mid-way when he felt Oikawa's hard on finally brush against his.

"There—there Kou-chan, isn't this all you wanted," Oikawa teased and moved his head down to kiss Suga's baring neck.

He found himself smiling as Suga's breath hitched — _even more if possible_ — as his own vanilla-milk coated lips brushed against that one throbbing vein of the other's neck. He slowly moved their adjoined hips then paused, "because this—" then kissed "—is exactly what I wanted Kou-chan," then paused "always have," and then moved again.

"Tooru— ah yes please!"  
"Hmmm you feel so good Kou-chan!"  
"Mov—move faster—"  
"My-my patience dear Kou-chan or you'll come without me even taking your pants off—"  
"Oh my god shut up and kiss me more you manipulative idiot!"

You see sometimes, some kisses taste exactly like vanilla milk and heaven. And maybe — _just maybe_ — Oikawa was a tad bit more than addicted.

So as Suga's lips crushed into his just as greedily and the other's hip steadily rose to match his own, Oikawa gladly — _crumbled_ — too. 

**Author's Note:**

> **hoi dearest readers who chose to actually finish this randomass ff of mine, please read my ranting a lil more hehe:**
> 
>   * first and fore-mostly, OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading it! you people are so lovely to spare your precious time on this ff of mine _*dabs tears*_ ilobesjuhh gwaah^^
>   * yes this is indeed my FIRST ever haikyuu fanfic....like E-V-E-R! so let's go easy on me yah~ cuz in this household we just take a chillpill woooo! [ _note-yes please don't be a fanfic connoisseur! i'm only hooman yk~_ ] 
>   * AND YES I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MAKE-UP, so yeah oisuga don't do shit about make-up either! _*chuckles shamelessly*_ but you all stumbled upon this fic here for my QUEER BABIES didn't you? ;)
>   * also oh my gawd where are my fellow OISUGA SHIPPERS AT? _*peeping out of the rare ship hell-hole*_ come on it is an UNIVERSAL FACT that these two spawns of satan are meant to be! and the only reason why they are not explored in canon or _*ahem*_ mainstream fanon is because OH THE INDIVISIBLE POWAH they would BEHOLD!! _*muhahaha...coughs*_ so yeah hehe oisuga nation rise!
>   * and yo if you folks wanna be friends? hit me up on my @[twitter](https://twitter.com/binlovinseo) or @[tumblr](https://cloverblue.tumblr.com/) ^^
>   * THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELIES! <3
> 

> 
> **_-love, clover_ **


End file.
